<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sfumature di rosso by nemi23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961496">Sfumature di rosso</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemi23/pseuds/nemi23'>nemi23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Body Paint, Candles, Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gambling, Het, Het and Slash, Lemon, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Train Sex, Young Bard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemi23/pseuds/nemi23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosso. Rosso come? Rosso passione. Rosso amore. Rosso come il rating di questi spaccati.<br/>Un solo protagonista: Ailo. Ailo che sperimenta, Ailo che si lascia andare ad ogni sfumatura.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rosso broccato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Il trono del re è la cosa più comoda su cui si sia mai seduto. Il suo culo canta di gioia per la meravigliosa imbottitura di broccato su cui è poggiato. Per l’imbottitura, e per le dita del principe Ashoke nella sua apertura, che gli stanno facendo vedere le stelle.</p>
<p>Dopo due sforbiciate particolarmente sentite, le dita si ritraggono, per suo sommo disappunto. Appena scivolano fuori, afferra il polso del principe con la mano e le riporta tra le natiche.</p>
<p>Ashoke sembra deliziato. «Sei senza pudore.»</p>
<p>«Mi hai messo tu qui sopra.» ribatte lui, e si rispinge le dita dentro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rosso tempera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Si rimangia tutto quello che ha detto su lady Silvana: è un’artista molto, molto talentuosa. Cosa non sa fare con quel pennello.</p>
<p>«Questo colore ti sta divinamente addosso, Ailo caro.»</p>
<p>La donna gli sorride maliziosa mentre, a cavalcioni sopra di lui, continua a dipingere sulla sua pelle. Il pennello ricalca le clavicole e scende a sfumargli il capezzolo sinistro di rosso intenso, strappandogli un ansito. Scatta con i fianchi verso l’alto, strappandone uno anche alla lady.</p>
<p>«Pazienza, caro. Ci vuole pazienza per l’arte.»</p>
<p>«Pensavo stessimo facendo sesso.»</p>
<p>Gli occhi di lei sono pozzi di lussuria. «Le due cose si escludono?»</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rosso di capelli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Gli sono sempre piaciuti i rossi. Forse perché per loro è più facile distinguersi nella folla. E quel bardo? Gli è subito piaciuto anche lui, lì in mezzo alla strada, a vivere della sua arte.</p>
<p>
  <em>«Sei bravo con quelle dita. Le sai usare anche per altro?»</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>«Me lo dirai tu, alla fine.»</em>
</p>
<p>Dannatamente bravo. Si congratula con sé stesso, non sbaglia mai a riconoscere un buon amante, quando lo vede. E ora venera quelle abili dita in bocca, mentre il vigore di un altro uomo gli entra dentro, facendolo godere. Ancora, ancora. Gli affonda le mani nei ricci e viene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rosso imbarazzo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>«Ricordo l’ultima volta che siamo stati qui. Ti ho scopato su quel tavolo. E su quella balconata. Oh, e il dipinto della Veggente? Come potrei dimenticare quel dipinto: ti sei aggrappato così forte alla cornice che temevo lo staccassi dalla parete. E il campo di fiori era splendido dietro alla tua faccia ansimante. Ti sono entrato dentro così affondo che hai risalito la tela fino al cielo. Si potrebbe dire che ti ho fatto vedere le stelle a ogni spinta, eh eh. Potrei rifarlo. Scoparti sul dipinto della Veggente. Posso?»</p>
<p>«… Ti rendi conto che siamo in pubblico?»</p>
<p>«Posso?»</p>
<p>«No.»</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rosso tramonto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>La fatica gli fa tremare le braccia e le gambe in spasmi convulsi. Non avrebbe mai pensato che gli avrebbero fatto male i fianchi pur non essendo dalla parte che riceve.</p>
<p>La principessa Cassandra, sotto di lui, al contrario è appena ansimante. «Stanco?»</p>
<p>Facile parlare per lei. Tutto quello che deve fare è starsene a gambe spalancate a ricevere i suoi affondi. Neanche più lo abbraccia, ormai.</p>
<p>«Dall’alba al tramonto, mia signora.» le ricorda, per nulla intenzionato a perdere la scommessa.</p>
<p>Inspira profondamente e rinnova le spinte con le ultime briciole di vigore che possiede. Non inciamperà proprio sul traguardo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rosso scuro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Lo sferragliare delle ruote sui binari è perfetto per coprire i suoi gemiti lievi e il rumore umido della bocca di Eikko sul suo pene. Che dire poi dei sobbalzi periodici che accompagnano così bene il suo dondolio di fianchi? Perfetto.</p>
<p>Non ha dovuto neanche usare un incantesimo dissimulatore, non sull’ultimo treno della giornata, praticamente vuoto.</p>
<p>Eikko alterna suzione e dolci lappate con un ritmo che gli fa reclinare la testa all’indietro e chiudere gli occhi sulle lanterne del vagone. Tutto ciò che vede sotto le palpebre è un mare rosso e profondo di piacere. Vi si immerge con gioia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rosso mattone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Che il signor Ravio Caltaca, chiunque egli sia, lo perdoni, ma la questione è molto semplice: o si aggrappa alla parete della sua cripta o finirà faccia a terra sul terriccio del cimitero.</p>
<p>«Sai, quando sono venuto a vedere se avevi bisogno di conforto…» punta le mani sui mattoni e cerca di contrastare la foga di quelle spinte. Dei, non riuscirà a reggersi in piedi per molto. «… Non è a questo che pensavo.»</p>
<p>«Eppure io mi sento molto confortato.» L’uomo dietro di lui, pene ben piantato nel suo culo ed evidente bisogno di uno psicologo, affonda ancora senza riserve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Rosso sangue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>La carne è debole? La carne è debole. Debolissima. Il sangue, invece, è prezioso, eppure è stato disposto a barattarne un po’, per quell’occasione speciale.</p><p>Antea gli fa segno di raggiungerle, mentre la compagna le vezzeggia i capezzoli con le dita da dietro.</p><p>«Quando… ehm, mi volete mordere ora?»</p><p>«No, non ora.» risponde Entraa. «Ti vogliamo in forze per questo.» e, agguantandolo sulla nuca, trascina la sua faccia tra le cosce di Antea.</p><p>Le accarezza tentativamente la fessura con la lingua e viene premiato con un gemito e da un’altra bocca che circonda il suo membro. L’eccitazione sale di colpo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Rosso fuoco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Infila due dita nella sua fessura il più delicatamente possibile e le accarezza la parete interna dove sa che le piace, ripetutamente. Teana ride delle sue premure e gli affonda le dita tra i capelli, tirandolo verso l’alto. Lui, allora, lascia una scia di baci lungo tutto il suo ventre, fino ad arrivare in mezzo ai seni, dove il segno di una bruciatura deturpa la pelle olivastra. Vi lascia il più referente dei baci e rinnova le sue scuse.</p>
<p>«Non fa niente, piccolo. Non si nasce imparati.»</p>
<p>La candela traditrice è ancora accesa sul comodino e lo sbeffeggia. Cera sbagliata.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>